undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Killer Within/Issue 4
The Killer Within This is Issue 4 of The Killer Within . Issue 4 "Okay Daniel, I'll distract That guy while you sneak up on him and get him, Jennifer you will stay in here and protect our stuff, get your hammer Daniel and remember be discreet" Baxter said. I got my hammer and stuffed it in the back of my pants. Baxter started to talk to the guy but the guy kept pushing him back and lifting up his gun. I saw his finger closing in on the trigger so as quick as I could I jumped on top of the guy and started to hit his head with the hammer. After I smashed his head in I looked back to see Jennifer watching me horrified, and Baxter was watching me with a look of disgust on his face. "What the hell, Pops lets get the hell out of here" A guy on the road said. I took the dead guys gun and pointed it at them, "Now get over here or I will kill you" I said. "Wow take it easy man, we don't want and trouble, I'm Fitz Yuen or if you want walker bait, Thats John Yuen or Pops if you want, please don't kill us man" Fitz said. "We are going to the CDC if you don't try anything I guess we could take you with us got it" I said. "Thanks man" Fitz said. We drove to the CDC and we met a horrible sight, the outside was covered in corpses and the doors were sealed off. "This is a bust we should just turn around and find another place, there has to be more safe zones, the CDC cannot be the only one how about Fort Benning" John said. "But the CDC is our closest shot, we have to take it" Jennifer said. "Exactly, look the doors opening here's our chance, GO" I said. Jennifer got all the supplies and got out, Baxter got out my gun and I got the machine gun, Fitz took out a Knife and John got my hammer. We got out and ran toward the open door and two people walked out they started to shoot the walkers that were around us, I started to shoot the walkers in front of us. We got inside the CDC and the two guys talked to us "Before you are allowed to stay here we must thoroughly search you and you must hand over your weapons by the way I'm Shumpert and this is Martinez" Shumpert said. After we handed in our weapons and they searched us they took us to the lab. "Wow there Martinez, Shump who are these people, I'm Philip Blake, the head of security here and this is my daughter Penny, my friends call me Gov'na cause of my apperance" Philip said. "Gov'na I like it, your daughters adorable" Jennifer said. "I'm Daniel they are Jennifer, Baxter, Fitz, and John, or pops if you want" I said. "Come in guys and meet Milton Mamet, and Edwin Jenner they are working hard for a cure, But between us I don't don't think they will be able to" Philip said. "Ah hello I'm Edwin Jenner" Jenner said. "I'm Milton Mamet and as you can see we are working on a cure here So if you can step out for some time we will be able to finish the cure faster, there are also some rooms downstairs but don't hog up the power there is also some games playable, and I hope you have a good time here at the CDC" Milton said. "Your talking like there's nothing happening outside like there isn't and apocalypse outside, I wish all of us could think like that, and also thank you thank you for opening your doors to us we hope we won't be a detrimant" I said. Philip led us downstairs to the rooms and game and libary part. He seems like an okay guy like all the others here. We all picked our rooms and went to the game room to talk and get drunk. Philip, Shumpert, Martinez, and the rest of us got drunk, Milton and Jenner didn't want to get drunk so they could work. Penny asked if she could have some wine. Philip gave her a little and she flinched, "thats my girl, and more for me" Philip said. "To Martinez, Shumpert, Jenner, Milton and the Gov'na" I said. "And to you guys, the Nicest group we met, you know the previous group tried to take us by force" Philip said and we cracked up. "Hey guys you know what I did before this apocalypse, Well do you" Baxter said. "Tell us" We all said. "Well I used to be a criminal" Baxter said. Category:The Killer Within Category:Issues Category:The Killer Within Issues